


Bathroom Quickie

by ohmyachingsushi



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Dominant/submissive relationship, F/M, Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Penetration, well... sort of, wesker is a possessive lover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 10:36:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15289662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmyachingsushi/pseuds/ohmyachingsushi
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin. During their STARS days, Captain Albert Wesker and Jill Valentine got up to some, ah... hijinks.





	Bathroom Quickie

**Author's Note:**

> This was also written in 2011, originally as a fill for the Resident Evil kink meme on LJ.

"Captain?" Jill whimpered, her voice shaky. Her captain had her pinned against the restroom door in a matter of seconds, his fingers clicking the lock shut a mere second later.

A growl of a laugh escaped his mouth as his fingertips traced along her jawline, then pressed against her lips. She wasn't wearing her tactical gear, as they weren't on assignment, which made pressing against her all the easier. "If you remain quiet, we won't be caught," he murmured into her ear.

She bit back a whimper as his hands roamed over her breasts appreciatively. "But, Captain, this is..."

"Unprofessional of me?" He chuckled again and one of his legs had moved to press between hers. "Don't even bother telling me you don't want this."

_Oh fuck_ , she wanted it. When his mouth pressed hungrily to hers, she returned his kiss eagerly. His leg moved, just enough to grind his thigh into her. Jill gasped and softly moaned. All too soon, he moved away just a fraction of an inch, removing that delightful pressure.

Wesker's fingers were soon in her hair, pulling her head back, exposing her throat to him. "If you want this, Jill, you must promise me something." His other hand was moving under her shirt to trail along her waist. His fingers lingered there on her heated skin, enticing her with all that they could offer.

Jill's mind was growing hazy with desire, and she met his gaze with her eyes half-closed. "Anything," she whimpered. "Anything you want."

He grinned, and it did things to his visage, gave his features a far more dangerous edge than usual. "I want you to promise to me that you are mine, and mine only." He leaned forward to lick a drop of sweat from her throat.

"I promise," she whispered.

"Good girl." His grip on her hair loosened and he turned her around in his arms. His hand was traveling up her shirt again, this time venturing up and under her bra. "I am the only man who will ever touch you like this," Wesker murmured as his fingers pinched her nipple.

Her arms came up to rest against the cool metal door as she moaned again. "I promise."

His other hand made fast work of her belt. As he unbuttoned her pants and lowered her zipper, he growled in her ear, "When you are alone, and have to attend to certain... needs, I will be the one you imagine fucking you." One hand continued to play with her breast while the other pulled her pants down.

She was all but panting for more then. "I... I promise..."

His fingers slipped inside her and he chuckled again. "And you will obey me," he growled as his fingers pushed deeper inside of her. "You will obey my every command, no matter the time or place."

Jill groaned as his grip on her breast tightened, almost to the point of causing her pain. Her response came as nothing more than a whisper, "I promise. Please, Captain..."

"What is it, Jill?" She ground back against his fingers in answer, and he laughed again in that deep, rich voice of his. "Do you want me to fuck you? Is that what you want, Jill?"

She could only whimper and nod in reply. His fingers withdrew from her, and it seemed as though he were taking his sweet time in undoing his pants and pulling them down just enough to free himself. She bit her lip to keep from moaning when he pressed the head of his cock against her entrance.

"You're mine," he growled against her ear as he slid inside her. Jill had to bite her lip against a scream. He barely gave her time to adjust before he was pulling out and thrusting back into her. Her captain liked to fuck hard and fast, which made keeping quiet all the more difficult. Both of her hands were balled into fists; Jill had bitten onto one to muffle the sounds Wesker was drawing from her.

"Is this what you wanted?" His voice was quiet and breathy as it tickled her ear. One of his hands had gone to her hip, holding her in place, while the other had snaked around to play with her clit. "Is this how you like to be fucked, Jill?"

She wanted to scream in the affirmative. Instead she only closed her teeth harder on her own flesh. She pushed her hips back into him, and the slight change in position was enough to cause him to strike exactly the right spot, and she could see sparks behind her eyelids.

His breathing was erratic now; he was close. "I want you to come for me, Jill."

Those words were all it took. She clenched around him, her body trembling as she fought to hold back a cry of ecstasy. He held her tightly against him as he continued to thrust into her. His fingers still circled her clit as she rode out her orgasm. His teeth were biting into her shoulder a moment later, his hips jerking sporadically against her. He growled, low and deep, as he came inside her.

Jill's hips were still slowly moving against his, although she had pulled her mouth from her fist and pressed her forehead against the door.

Wesker scarcely moved from her. His tongue moved over the bite marks he had left on her skin, and one hand had moved up to rub her other shoulder. "Turn around," he said. "Let me take a good look at you."

Jill obeyed, to be greeted by the sight of her captain licking his fingers, the fingers that had only a short time before been inside her. He seemed to relish the taste of her on his skin, given the look in his eyes as he stared evenly at her. There was only the slightest hint of a blush across his cheeks. Indeed, he looked as he always did, aside from the mess she had made of him from the waist down. Just as her eyes trailed down, he moved forward, touching his lips to hers in what would pass for a chaste kiss after had just transpired. She could taste herself on his mouth as his tongue traced along her swollen lower lip.

He reached for the paper towel dispenser only a foot or so away from them and began cleaning himself up. Jill did the same, somewhat embarrassed in this state. She took somewhat longer to make herself presentable again than he did. Just as she had buckled her belt, he had her pinned between his well-muscled arms.

"There is one other thing you must promise me, Jill."

Jill met his eyes, and immediately wished she hadn't. That look on his face sent a shock of electricity down her spine. "Yes, Captain?" she asked, trying to keep her voice from shaking from want.

He grinned, relaxed, and adjusted her shirt so that the mark he had laid on her flesh wouldn't show. "You must promise you will keep this a secret from everyone. I'm certain you understand what would happen to either of us if anyone were to discover our little secret."

Jill nodded. "I understand, sir."

The corner of his mouth twitched into a little smile. "You should take care of that hand," he said, before he reached around her, unlocked the door, and disappeared into the hallway beyond.

Jill slumped against the wall and sighed shakily. She could only imagine how the rest of the team would react if they found out what had happened.


End file.
